


Trying to Forget

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [34]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme: Proof of Life, Terry/Dino, <i>Tequila Sunrise</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Forget

Dino sat on the beach in the Cayman Islands with a bottle of Tequila and looked out over the blackness of the night sky and ocean he could hear but couldn't really see. He was tired, but unable to sleep. He and Terry had taken different cases. His had taken its toll on him and they weren't able to get the cop back from the Mexican drug dealer. So now here he was drinking his sorrows away on his beach without his lover. He's not sure which pissed him off more; that they hadn't gotten the cop back, or that Terry wasn't here to fuck him into oblivion to make him forget.

Taking another swig of Tequila, he propped the bottle in his lap as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Another swig of Tequila, and he stood and pulled his jeans off, adding them to the pile. Taking one last swig, he turned to set the bottle in his chair he stopped short when he saw Terry standing behind it. 

"Going for a sunrise swim without me Mate?"

"About fucking time you got here," Dino said as he dropped the nearly empty bottle in the chair and grabbed his lover for a brutal kiss.


End file.
